


Acting Out for Survival

by aroseandapen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Danganronpa Fan Characters, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kokichi ouma is referenced but not present, drv3 fan characters, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Riko, one of Kurochi and Kokichi's older half-sisters, finds something hidden beneath Kurochi's pillow and assumes he's been stealing.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Acting Out for Survival

**Author's Note:**

> None of the abuse is explicitly written into this work, however it is heavily referenced and obvious in the writing.
> 
> It's not necessary to read this work, but if you want to know more about who Kurochi is and you're a fan of Danganronpa V3, he's written into mine and rychuu's [We're a Two for One Special series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002297). And of course, for people who already know a bit about the series, the 'Mom' referenced here is not Umeko.
> 
> Fill for banned together bingo: Naughty Children, though it's only perceived on Riko's end.
> 
> And edited for clarity: the 'naughtiness' is what Riko thinks is that Kurochi is stealing objects. Not Kurochi's abuse. I thought it was obvious from the content itself, but I suppose I wasn't specific enough. And the 'understatement' mentioned in my notes previously is the extent of the 'punishment', which is extreme and abusive and torture.

"What’s that?” Riko pointed to his bed, leaning to look past Kurochi. “What’s under your pillow?”

Kurochi turned to follow where she’d indicated, and his heart stopped. In a rush that morning, he’d stuffed a bottle of ibuprofen underneath his pillow as soon as he’d returned to his own room, having spent the previous night in Kokichi’s. He hadn’t expected anyone to come in at all, so had allowed himself to be hasty in its concealment. Not good enough, however, as his older half-sister prowled past him, easily pushing him aside.

She snatched it up before Kurochi could even think to stop her. The pills rattled about in the plastic container as she held it aloft, turning an accusatory gaze onto him.

“Where’d you get this?” she demanded, gesturing at him with the bottle. “Did you steal it?”

He inhaled sharply, his head spinning, knees weak beneath him. Burning tears welled up in his eyes. “N-no! No I didn’t!”

Riko’s stern expression tightened. “Yeah right, how else did you get this then? You stole it--I’m telling Mom.”

“No! No, Riko, please don’t!”

She began to stalk past him, but he stumbled forward, grabbing her sleeve to stop her. His heart hammered in his ears; he couldn’t breathe. Days of starving himself at lunch, performing for the disgusting pleasures of sleazy rich men, all to purchase the smallest sized bottle of pain relievers at the convenience store. Riko’s entire hand easily engulfed all he’d suffered for.

“Please, I didn’t steal it! Don’t tell!”

“Let go of me.” She easily shook him off. Miraculously, though, she didn’t yet attempt to leave the room. “If you tell me where Haruno got to, I won’t tell on you.”

Kurochi froze. His heart stuck in his throat, suffocating him. He didn’t truly know where Riko’s own twin had gone, but he did know of a couple of Haruno’s hiding places, whenever she needed an escape. If he told Riko, however, he knew that he would be shoving the inevitable punishment onto her instead.

\--but Kokichi needed those pain relievers, for after the punishments their father inflicted on him. Kurochi had sacrificed much to get them, but in a single breath all that would be for nothing. It was all his fault for being so stupid in where he hid them, not matter how hastily he’d acted that morning.

Unable to decide and paralyzed with fear, Kurochi broke down into noisy sobs. It was too much for an eleven year old to handle.

She scoffed, shaking the pill bottle in a way that taunted him. “Don’t be such a crybaby, geez,” she muttered, but that didn’t stop her from leaving him there.

He cried harder, knowing that, with Riko throwing him under the bus like this, punishment would be soon to follow, only to be compounded once their father got home. While his father rarely struck him, sometimes the things he did were much *much* worse.

Not as bad as what Kokichi went through, he thought with a whimper. And the pain relievers he’d bought, using money he’d ‘earned’, had just been stolen in his half-sister’s act of cruel self-preservation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read and enjoyed, please remember to leave a comment! Tell me what you think, or if you have any questions.


End file.
